List of references in Pirates of the Caribbean
A list of references in the Pirates of the Caribbean films. Many of these come from the Disney ride. ''Tales of the Code: Wedlocked Ride references The auction scene from the Disney ride was the main inspiration for this film, including: *The pirate Auctioneer selling wenches. *The sign "Auction: Take a Wench for a Bride" hanging during the auction. *Pirates referring to Scarlett as the "Red head", particularly a drunken pirate chanting "We wants the redhead!" The Curse of the Black Pearl Ride references Most of the film has various nods to the Disney ride, from which ''The Curse of the Black Pearl was created as a contemporary version while keeping the same spirit of the ride. The filmmakers are quick to point out that the film is an homage to the popular Disney ride, not a direct interpretation of the attraction itself, although they did rely on sketches and original concept drawings by Marc Davis, one of the ride's innovators, for reference points. These references include (but are not limited to):Pirates of the Carribean presskit, accessed Dec 9, 2006 *The song "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)", by X Atencio and George Bruns, sung three times in the film: by Elizabeth Swann in the opening scene aboard the Dauntless; by Elizabeth with Jack Sparrow on Rumrunner's Isle; and by Jack in the final scene. *The jail scene where prisoners try to tempt the Prison Dog who held the keys to their cells with a bone. Even Jack Sparrow's line, "The dog is never going to move" highly referenced that the dog never moved in the ride. *Most of the ''Black Pearl'''s pirate attack on the British port Port Royal was taken from the ''Wicked Wench'''s pirate attack on the Spanish port Puerto Dorado. *In the first screenplay draft, Captain Barbossa originally said "...and these be the last friendly words you hear" while asking Elizabeth for the medallion.[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES.script.html Wordplay: Pirates of the Caribbean first draft screenplay] But the line was ultimately taken out due to Michael Eisner's request to remove some of the more overt references to the ride, though it was later used in At World's End.Why For did Michael Eisner try and shut down production of "The Curse of the Black Pearl" back in 2002? - Jim Hill Media *Scenes in Tortuga had many nods to the ride's "Burning Town" sequence, including: **Many pirates shooting people with their Flintlock pistols. **Pirates drinking rum. One pirate drinking rum atop two wobbling barrels, and the "stuffed pirate" drinking the rum spurting out of a barrel. **The appearance of Scarlett, a prostitute based on the "redhead". **Joshamee Gibbs (like the Scalawag pirate) was found wallowing with pigs. **In a deleted scene, which later make it to Dead Man's Chest, a skinny man in shackles can be seen shivering with fear as a guy is dunk in a well. **Another deleted scene showed a fat woman chasing a skinny pirate. *The cursed treasure of Cortés was based on the talk of cursed treasure from the ride, particularly from the line, "No fear have ye of evil curses, says you? Arrrgh... Properly warned ye be, says I. Who knows when that evil curse will strike the greedy beholders of this bewitched treasure?" *A skeletal Barbossa drinking wine, which trickles through his exposed rib cage. *The [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] sailing in the midst of a thunderstorm was derived from a similar scenery from the ride. *Cotton's Parrot says "Dead men tell no tales", a line repeated throughout the narration of the ride. *Scenes at Isla de Muerta had several nods to the ride's "Grotto" sequence, including: **Barbossa's crew in a cavern filled with treasure, based on the "Treasure Room" scene. **A quick shot of a skeleton sprawled on the beach, with a crab nearby. Originally, Jack was going to lead Will Turner to the caves of Isla de Muerta, and trade Will to Barbossa for his ship. But that was a scene the writers didn't want to have happen yet, because they didn't want Will get captured so quickly. So they went back to the ride and saw the 'crabs on the beach' vignette with the back-stabbed skeleton, which landed as an iconic representation of betrayal. They realized that Will could anticipate Jack's betrayal of him, and simply clobber Jack with an oar at a key moment, and even leave Jack to his death. Writer Terry Rossio said he was pleased, when having a crab wrangler on set, to see that attention to detail. **A scene with a waterfall was originally going to be in the film, in which Jack Sparrow and Will Turner to go down a flume into the caves. But due to budget, and Michael Eisner's request to remove the more overt ride references, the scene was cut. The idea was later pushed into At World's End. *During the battle between the Black Pearl and the Interceptor, Barbossa yelled "Strike your colors, you bloomin' cockroaches!" *The term "keep a weather eye open" was most likely taken from the ride's talking skull and crossbones. Other media references *Part of the Caribbean Beach Resort at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida, is called "Port Royal". *The shot of Captain Jack Sparrow standing atop the mast of his sinking boat is a reference to Buster Keaton at the end of The Navigator. *Most of Jack Sparrow's character, while inspired by Keith Richards, is reminiscent to Bugs Bunny, seen when Jack distracted Mullroy and Murtogg before sneaking aboard the ''Interceptor''. *Jack's line, "And then they made me their chief…" is taken from the UK sketch show, The Fast Show, of which actor Johnny Depp is a fan. The line as spoken in the show, ends with "Which was nice." In the deleted, extended version of the scene in which Jack invokes parley on Isla de Muerta ends with the line, "I'll get me coat", another catchphrase from the show. *The smoke from a cannon shot fired at Fort Charles billows into the iconic shape of Mickey Mouse's head; making it the film's Hidden Mickey. *Jack Sparrow and Will Turner walking underwater beneath a rowing boat is a reference to The Crimson Pirate. *The cursed pirates noticing that their oars to their boats had gone missing is reminiscent of Buccaneer Bunny. *Barbossa naming his monkey "Jack" (after his former captain Jack Sparrow) was taken from Robert Louis Stevenson's Treasure Island. *The shot of Barbossa dropping his apple as he dies, it rolling off the pile he dies on and the shot of his lifeless face is taken from the 1941 film Citizen Kane. *In some shots Weatherby Swann's wig has a Mickey shape on his left. ''Dead Man's Chest Ride references There were a few references to the Disney ride in ''Dead Man's Chest, including: *Though it possibly coincidental, the jail scene was once again referenced, but instead of tempting the Prison Dog with the keys (who already helped prisoners Pintel and Ragetti escape their cells), the prisoners were trying to get the attention of Elizabeth Swann. *The scenery of the Pantano River, from Tia Dalma's shack in a cypress forest to fireflies flickering, was a recreation of the opening Blue Bayou scene in the Disneyland version of the ride. *In the scenes in Tortuga, there nods to the ride's "burning town" sequence, some of which were originally filmed for The Curse of the Black Pearl. These include: **Many pirates shooting people with their Flintlock pistols. **A skinny man in shackles can be seen shivering with fear as a guy is dunk in a well. **A pirate band playing in the Faithful Bride. *Though unintentional, the net of gunpowder barrels used by Will Turner to defeat the Kraken was reminiscent of the dangling barrels of explosives. Other media references *Joshamee Gibbs sings a song taken from Robert Louis Stevenson's Treasure Island. *Both Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones have similar roles of Han Solo and Jabba the Hutt in Star Wars. *Will Turner asking several people where Jack is and getting different answers from each of them is taken from a scene in the 1941 film Citizen Kane when a reporter asks several people about Kane and gets different answers from each of them. *A pirate crew captured and suspended above a cage is taken from the 1952 film The Crimson Pirate. *The scene where Jack was being chased by the Pelegostos was likely taken from a similar scene in Raiders of the Lost Ark. *Tim Powers' novel On Stranger Tides has the pirate captain giving "the Choice" of joining the crew or be killed. Davy Jones gave dying sailors the same choice; although Jones says "the Choice" in a production draft, he ultimately says "a'' choice" in the final cut of the film. *The scene where Davy Jones is playing his organ, and he appears to be in pain and torment as he does so is a reference to Disney's version of 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea, as Captain Nemo played his organ as he appeared to be in pain and torment as he did so. *Davy Jones' speech while summoning the Kraken ("Let no joyful voice be heard! Let no man look up to the sky with hope! And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake...the Kraken!") is a paraphrased version of chapter 3, verses 7 and 8 of the Book of Job ("Lo! that night—let it be gloomy, Let no singing come into it. Let the cursers of day mark it, Who are ready to wake up Leviathan.") *The three-way sword fight on Isla Cruces was reminiscent of the three-way gunfight in ''The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. Jack's run may also have been inspired by Tuco's amusingly delicate gallop through Sad Hill Cemetery. *In the tower of the abandoned church at Isla Cruces lied a hanging priest. This could echo the hanging skeletal corpse of the Ghost Host in The Haunted Mansion. *Though quite coincidental, Captain Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl being taken down by the Kraken is quite similar to Captain Hook and the Jolly Roger being taken down by an octopus in Return to Neverland. ''At World's End Ride references There were a few references to the Disney ride in ''At World's End, including: *The crew of the Hai Peng sails from the world of the living and goes down World's End, a massive waterfall, and ends up in Davy Jones' Locker. This was taken from the ride in which a ship from present day goes down a waterfall, and ends up in the era of pirates. A scene with a waterfall was originally going to be in The Curse of the Black Pearl (in which Jack Sparrow and Will Turner to go down a flume into the caves at Isla de Muerta), but was cut due to budget. The film crew even embellished the effect by putting the various audio from the ride, specifically to make that connection. *Hector Barbossa quotes from the ride twice throughout At World's End. **Before going down the waterfall, he says "You may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you hear" (the latter portion also spoken by Barbossa in the first screenplay draft of The Curse of the Black Pearl). **During the battle of Calypso's maelstrom, Barbossa says "It be too late to alter course now mateys!" *After Barbossa sends the Hai Peng down the waterfall, the screen blacks out and some of the most well-known audio from the ride, including the famous line, "Dead Men Tell No Tales", can be heard. *The design of Captain Teague is most likely based on that of the original captain of the Wicked Wench before he was replaced by Barbossa. *The ships spinning around in the maelstrom could be a reference to the fact that the ships in the ride always spin around over and over. However, it would be a stretch if considering riding the Pirates ride only once. *"A Pirate's Life For Me" was sung twice in the last scenes of the film. Once by Jack Sparrow as he sailed off to find the Fountain of Youth and the other by young Will Turner as he merrily walked to the cliff to meet his father. Other media references *The phrase said by Barbossa "Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable!" is a reference to the same quote spoken by James Bond in Dr. No. *The use of the two lockets playing during the scene between Tia Dalma and Davy Jones on the Black Pearl was inspired by Sergio Leone's For a Few Dollars More, in which the villain, El Indio, keeps one of a pair of lockets that is played to pick up the tune of the other locket during the film's climactic fight. *"Parley", the cue played during the parley scene at the sandbar, is based on "Man With the Harmonica" by Ennio Morricone from Once Upon a Time in the West. *Having Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones fight at the yardarm of the Flying Dutchman is reminiscent of the final battle in Peter Pan, where Peter Pan and Captain Hook fight on the yardarm of the Jolly Roger. *The scene where Will Turner subdues his father may be inspired by the climactic scene in Star Wars: Return of the Jedi where Luke subdues Darth Vader, who then proceeds to attack the Emperor (or in this case, Davy Jones.) *Jack being slapped by the two women, then slapping Gibbs is taken from a famous Three Stooges routine when two of them slap each other, the third one watches and then gets slapped by one of them himself. *Jack Sparrow's last scene may be inspired by the ending scene of Treasure Island where Long John Silver sails away in a little boat with a sack of Captain Flint's treasure. ''On Stranger Tides Ride references There were a few references to the Disney ride in ''On Stranger Tides, including: *In a deleted scene, Old Bill can be seen trying to give rum to a cat. *Jack Sparrow was sitting on a cannon in a similar manner as Mister Coote. *Before working on the film, the film crew had no idea how to introduce Ponce de León into the story. They later decided to use the skeleton in the bed from the "Captain's Quarters" tableau, where they inserted Ponce de León as the skeletal corpse looking at a map with a magnifying glass, surrounded by mounds of treasure aboard the Santiago. This overt link to the original attraction resulted from director Rob Marshall's research of the ride before he began filming On Stranger Tides. Producer Jerry Bruckheimer stated, "The Ponce de León cabin set symbolizes what we've tried to do in all of the films, which is to reference the original ride but re-invent in fresh and exciting ways."The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *Though coincidental, Barbossa replacing Blackbeard as captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge seem to be reminiscent of Barbossa replacing a similar captain of the Wicked Wench in the 2006-revamp of the ride. Barbossa even referred to his crew as "blooming cockroaches" in the both scenes. *Jack Sparrow's last line "It's a pirate's life for me" came from "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)". Other media references *Several elements from the novel of the same name by Tim Powers were used for this film. *A pirate engaging the British in a carriage chase is reminiscent of Cutthroat Island. *The action of Jack Sparrow rushing across a dining table is similar, possibly a homage, to what was done by the Mad Hatter (also portrayed by Johnny Depp) in Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. *Jack Sparrow's duel with Angelica, while different, as Angelica was disguised, is reminiscent to The Mask of Zorro (also written by screenwriters Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio), where duel between Zorro and Elena. The two fights are similar as it was a duel between the male protagonist and a female character, who was revealed to be allied with the film's villain. *Blackbeard's wariness of Hector Barbossa is the same of Billy Bones' wariness of Long John Silver in the book Treasure Island, as both characters were referred to as a "one-legged man". *According to a Facebook post from Jerry Bruckheimer Films, Blackbeard's line "Which one of you poor, unfortunate souls was on watch?" is an homage to the song of the same title in The Little Mermaid.JBFilms Facebook June 11, 2012 *A Jack Sparrow voodoo doll may have been inspired from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, in which an Indy-like kryta (voodoo) doll was used against him. *A mermaid saving a human and the two falling in love with each other also happens in Disney's animated film The Little Mermaid. The American fantasy romantic comedy film Splash also shares the similar plot. *Barbossa's line "You can sleep when you're dead" is a possible reference to the line said by Galen Tyrol of Battlestar Galactica. *Jack Sparrow popping Joshamee Gibbs in the nose is reminiscent to The Three Stooges. *The poisoned sword used by Barbossa was possibly taken from Hamlet. *Blackbeard's line to The Spaniard ("Faith. In faith there is light enough to see but darkness enough to blind.") appears to be based on one of Blaise Pascal's sayings. ("In faith there is enough light for those who want to believe and enough shadows to blind those who don't.") *The Chalices used to give and take life is similar to the Holy Grail in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. *The plot involving many parties searching for the Fountain of Youth, including the British, the Spanish and pirates, which eventually led to its destruction is remarkably similar to Age of Empires III. *Barbossa's line "The Revenge is mine" is a possible reference to the line said by Dustin Hoffman's Captain Hook in Hook. ''Dead Men Tell No Tales Ride references There were two references to the Disney ride in ''Dead Men Tell No Tales, including: *Captain Armando Salazar says Dead men tell no tales to Henry Turner. *In a flashback scene, Jack Sparrow takes command of a pirate ship called the Wicked Wench. Other media references *One of the characters in the film is named John Scarfield, which is a possible reference to the character of the same name from Howard Pyle's short story Captain Scarfield. Another character, Armando Salazar, was originally envisioned as "the ghost of Captain Brand", which is also the title of another of Pyle's short stories. *Uncle Jack's joke "A skeleton walks into a bar, orders a mop and a beer" is a reference to the film Donnie Brasco, because during filming, actor Al Pacino told the same joke to Johnny Depp repeatedly. *When Carina Smyth reads the "Map No Man Can Read", she says that "She is not a man", referencing the scene of The Lords of the Rings: Return of the King in which Eowyn, also defiantly staking her spot in a boy's battle club, defeats the Witch King of Angmar, whom "no man can kill". *At the cabin of the Queen Anne's Revenge, one of the musicians of Hector Barbossa plays a song that sounds very similar to the instrumental sampling of comic character Popeye the Sailor Man. *Jack the Monkey's red coat makes him resemble Monkey D Luffy from the manga series One Piece. *The living figurehead of the Silent Mary is a reference to the 1973 fantasy film The Golden Voyage of Sinbad where the evil Prince Koura brings to life the figurehead of Sinbad's ship. See also *Gallery of Pirates of the Caribbean ride references images Notes and references Category:Real-world articles